


I'm just chillin' with my superfriends

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Run, Take me instead, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober 2020, whumptober prompt 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Tony is sad about the nightmare he had, but what better distraction than a mission. Steve and Bucky are back and that's always fun.Whumptober prompt 9: take me instead, runThis is another action chapter with a healthy dose of Irondad mixed in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'm just chillin' with my superfriends

**Author's Note:**

> No triggers for this one. The beginning continues from the previous fic, but things are explained in case panic attacks aren't your thing and you wanted to skip that one. I hope you enjoy.

Tony takes a sip of coffee and carefully lowers it down onto the table. It echoes in the empty lab. He twists a bolt onto a screw and sighs to himself. His lab is normally blasting with heavy metal music and the whirring of machines, but Tony opts for early morning quiet time.

The sunlight from the 6am sun streams through the window and illuminates Tony’s project. It’s almost like he has a spotlight shining on his desk.

His laboratory mediation is interrupted by Bucky walking in with a bag of flaming hot Cheetos in one hand and a Captain America plushie in the other. He crunches on a spicy cheese puff. “You alright, Stark?”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize that Cheetos is a part of a daily balanced breakfast.”

Bucky tosses another puff into his mouth. “Didn’t sleep last night. Technically this is still dinner.”

Tony nods and focuses back on his work.

Last night (technically a few hours ago) Tony had a nightmare and freaked out, hurting Peter in the process. Peter had insisted that it was ok, but Tony didn’t want Peter to feel unsafe. That led to the plan of calling Cap and Bucky to stay the night. They were part of Tony’s go-to plan because the two are more than capable of subduing Tony if he has another freak out. And more importantly, they also happened to be awake at 1am when he had called them.

The plan is for Cap and Bucky to stay for a couple of nights. Tony doesn’t need them during the hours he’s awake, so Tony’s pretty sure that Bucky’s doing one last check on him before both of his supersoldier bodyguards leave.

Bucky holds up the Cap plushie. “I found this in Peter’s room, and he said you put it there. Can I have it?”

Tony smirks. “What are you going to do with it?”

Before Bucky can answer _that_ question, the unstuffed version of Captain America walks into the lab. “Morning fellas. Today is – Buck, what’s that in your hand?”

Bucky holds out the bag of spicy puffs. “A snack. You want one?”

Cap points. “Your other hand.”

Bucky puts the plushie behind his back. “Nothing.”

Cap realizes that he isn’t going to get anywhere with Bucky, so he shifts his attention to Tony. “How are you feeling Tony?”

Tony shrugs. “Fine.”

Cap uses the authority voice. “Seriously, Tony. How are you feeling?”

Tony relaxes his shoulders as if he’s going to give an honest answer, but then he opens his mouth. “Just dandy Steve, and yourself?”

Cap tries a different tactic. “I’m good. What are you working on?”

The only thing Tony likes more than talking about himself, is talking about what project he’s working on. He takes the bait. “I’m building a device that delivers an electronic pulse strong enough to wake me up if I’m having a nightmare. I have to make sure the voltage is high enough to wake me up, but low enough so my arc reactor doesn’t short out. I’m not really looking to give myself a heart attack.”

Cap squints at what looks like a battery pack in Tony’s hands. “Wouldn’t it be easier and less deadly to set an alarm?”

Tony winces. “I fell out of bed last night and cracked my head against the floor and still didn’t wake up, so I’m thinking that a gentle chime isn’t going to get the job done. And don’t even think about making a ‘he’s hardheaded’ joke or so help me, I will shock you right now.”

Cap laughs as he holds his hands up in surrender.

Tony continues. “I’ll have a working prototype in a few hours. Now, which one of you is volunteering to perform CPR on me when I give this beauty a test run?”

Bucky chews on another Cheetos. “We’ll flip a coin.”

Before Cap can offer his opinion, Peter enters the lab and yawns. “Hey guys. Is there an Avengers meeting that I wasn’t invited to?”

Tony shakes his head. “Nope. If it were a meeting, Cap would be in his costume. He’s weird. He’s the only one that shows up to meetings in full costume.”

Cap furrows his brow. “Commander Fury has stated multiple times that there is a dress code for official team meetings. It’s not my fault that the rest of you prefer to attend looking unprofessional. And for the last time, I do not wear a costume. That stuffed toy that Bucky’s holding is wearing a costume, I’m a soldier. Soldiers wear uniforms.”

Tony smiles. “You got me there, Spangles.” He focuses his attention on Peter. “Hey Spiderkid, shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?”

Peter sits down at an empty lab bench. “Nah. There’s a school trip today and I didn’t want to go, so I have the day off.”

Tony gets a better look at Peter and notices that his black eye hasn’t healed yet. It’s understandable because it hasn’t even been 24 hours yet, but it still gives Tony a wave of quilt.

It doesn’t take long for the guilt to fade as the four superheroes fall into a comfortable routine.

Peter is talking Bucky’s ear off about the project that he hopes will be published in a scientific journal. He goes over every last detail (half of the engineering terms Bucky doesn’t even understand), but Bucky tries to keep up and offers a hand by screwing pieces together. Peter is having the time of his life with his clueless, but eager lab assistant.

Tony, on the other hand, is working on his shock collar, while Cap is sleeping face down on the workbench next to him. Normally Tony would tease Cap, but the supersoldier is exhausted from guarding Tony last night, so Tony decides to let him have a peaceful nap.

FRIDAY ends the peaceful nap by loudly announcing, “It is time for breakfast.”

Cap jolts awake. “Huh, what?”

Tony pats his shoulder. “Rise and shine Steve. It’s breakfast time.”

Cap rubs his ear because the loud alarm is just a little too loud for his enhanced hearing. He grumbles as he follows Tony. “You set an alarm for that?”

The four eat the scrambled eggs and toast that Bucky offers to make, and Cap smiles. “It’s nice to have a relaxing breakfast for once.”

\----------

Bucky balances his gun on his shoulder and squints at the highway below him. The overpass gives him the perfect shot when the target arrives. He steadies his aim and grunts. “You had to say something about a relaxing breakfast, didn’t you?”

Cap rolls his eyes as he looks at Bucky. Cap is in the line of fire, crouching on the bridge that Bucky’s aiming at. The plan is for Bucky to take a shot at the target as Cap jumps onto the vehicle.

Cap sighs. “How was I supposed to know that we would get called on a mission?”

Tony is levitating in his Ironman suit from a higher vantage point. “Because when someone says ‘it’s nice to have a relaxing blah, blah, blah, that’s when the shit hits the fan.”

Cap winces. “Language Tony.” Normally the casual profanity wouldn’t bother him too much, but his left leg is starting the cramp from staying in a crouched position for too long.

Peter frowns from his perch on a nearby tree. “If anything happens to Ned or MJ, I’m going to use worse language than that.”

The group focuses back on the mission. The mission started when Peter got a panicked phone call from Ned that someone had hijacked their school bus. Peter had almost choked on his breakfast while calming Ned down and assuring him that the Avengers were on their way.

Bucky calls over the intercoms. “Target spotted. Taking the shot.”

Bucky shoots the front side window of the school bus and the glass shatters as Cap jumps down from the bridge to the roof. The bus takes a sharp turn and Cap is thrown off the side, landing on his shield and skidding across the pavement.

The bus screeches against the guardrail and starts to tip over. Peter uses his webbing to swing over to a cluster of trees on the opposite side. He shoots a strong line of webbing to attach to the side of the bus and pulls as hard as he can to keep the bus upright.

Tony flies under the other side and uses the jet propulsion as added strength to hold the weight of the tilted bus on his shoulders.

Cap adds another pair of hands on Tony’s side and the bus rolls back to an upright position.

The wheels on the bus barely thud back onto the street before Bucky rams into the door with his metal arm. He uses his other hand to block the shards of glass and the fragments of metal that he sent flying his way. When he tumbles into the bus, he’s greeted by the bus driver holding a knife to a terrified teenage girl’s throat.

Bucky points his gun. “You wanna see who’s faster? Last chance to give up.”

The man calls Bucky’s bluff. “You can shoot me, but she still dies.”

Peter’s voice travels from the back of the school bus. “Take me instead. I’m Tony Stark’s intern. I’m a lot more valuable.”

Bucky’s eyes dart over to Peter. Somehow Peter had changed out of his Spiderman suit and into plain clothes in record time. Bucky isn’t keen on the idea of Peter sacrificing himself, but unfortunately Peter is controlling the situation not him.

Peter’s hands are shaking, but Bucky doesn’t know if the kid is scared, or if he’s pretending to be a scared kid instead of a Spider-man. Peter’s voice is shaking too. “Let everyone off the bus first and then you can take me.”

The hijacker agrees and Bucky leads the terrified kids, and one teacher off the bus. Bucky hands them off to Tony, who continues to lead the line of former hostages from the bus to the opposite side of the street. When it’s just Bucky, the girl, Peter, and the rogue bus driver, Peter nods. “Nice and slow, right?”

He slowly switches places with the girl and Bucky ushers her out of the bus. When she’s far enough away Peter smirks. “Big mistake, dude.”

He covers the knife at his throat and the man’s arm with webbing. While the attacker’s arm is immobile, Peter slips free. The hijacker gets a punch in with his other hand. Peter stumbles back and rubs the side of his eye. “Dude, what the heck? That was just starting to heal.”

Bucky punches the hijacker with his non-metal arm and Peter cringes when the punch connects with the sound of the man’s jaw shattering. Bucky smirks. “That’s going to take a little longer to heal.”

Peter looks down at the unconscious criminal. “That was almost too easy.”

Peter feels Cap grab him from the waist and yell, “Buck, Run!”

Peter takes a second to wonder ‘When did Cap get on the bus?’, before the blast of an explosion launches the superheroes out of the school bus, and into the cluster of trees lining the highway.

The heroes land hard onto the ground, but thankfully the thick grass cushions the impact.

Peter sits up and shakes his head the ringing in his ears is almost unbearable. The only thing that’s worse is the blaring sirens from the police cars and the fire engines.

He winces in pain as Tony races over to him. An irate Ironman is waving his arms around and yelling, but Peter can’t hear it over the ringing in his ears. He’s pretty sure that Tony is yelling at him about how reckless it was to put himself in danger. He nods as if he understands him because he doesn’t feel like listening to the lecture later, when he can really hear him.

Eventually the ringing dies down and Tony’s words are clear. “… is that too much to ask? Anyway, I’m glad you’re ok. That was a pretty badass move, Bud.”

Peter smiles. His hearing came back at just the right part of the conversation.

Tony sighs. “We should probably hit the road unless one of you wants to give an interview to the fine journalists of the six o’clock news. I had FRIDAY alert the cops and the fire department, but I’m not sure who tipped off the media.”

Bucky smirks. “Probably the ball of fire that exploded from the school bus. That tends to get the attention of the news.”

Cap rubs his ear. He has the same sensitivity as Peter so he’s in the same amount of pain, but he tries to play it off. “We should head back. Nothing more we can do here.”

Peter sighs. “This is going to be hard to explain at school tomorrow. I’m kind of a loser, so let’s hope no one even noticed that I wasn’t on the trip to start with and then just showed up out of nowhere.”

Tony puts his arm around Peter. “I think the kiddos will be more focused on the superheroes that crashed their bus rather than the surprise appearance of Peter Parker.”

Commander Fury’s voice travels through the intercoms. “And speaking of superheroes that crashed a bus, we have a lot to talk about gentlemen. Meet me at headquarters immediately. Oh, and Peter?”

Peter stutters. “Y-Yes, s-sir?”

“You better be there too.”

Peter clears his throat. “Um, I-I’m not an Avenger, s-sir.”

Commander Fury laughs. “Kid, you almost got your Spider-ass killed because you switched places with a hostage, and then you blew up a school bus. If that’s not being an Avenger, I don’t know what is. Welcome to the team.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading. As always thanks for the love, right back at you :)


End file.
